Three's a Crowd
Three's a Crowd is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. Roman Bellic tells Niko to pick up Mallorie and her friend Michelle in a taxi. While driving the women to Michelle's apartment, Mallorie suggests you take her out for a date, and also that you should acquire some new clothes. This mission introduces the player to datable women and clothing stores. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Mallorie and Michelle at the subway station. *Take the girls to Michelle's appartment. *Go to the Russian clothes shop on Mohawk. *Buy new clothes. Walkthrough Niko will receive a text message from Roman asking him to hurry back to the depot; he needs help. Upon entering the office, Niko will chase off the Albanian thugs, Dardan Petrela and Bledar Morina. Roman then receives a call from Mallorie, and asks Niko to pick her up from the Hove Beach LTA and take her, and her friend Michelle, to Michelle's apartment. Drive The Women The player must use Roman's Taxi and follow the GPS to the Hove Beach LTA. Honking the horn will get the women to get into the car. The two women must be driven to Michelle's apartment. Along the way, Mallorie suggests that Niko take Michelle out on a date. She also suggests that Niko buy some new clothes. New Clothes Niko automatically calls Roman, who suggests the Russian clothing store on Mohawk. The first item purchased will be free, and will complete the mission. Video Walkthrough >vQEVBOQTjfE Trivia *If you abandon the cab with the girls inside and the mission fails, Niko will treat it as if the cab had blown up, the same will happen if the cab is stuck. *When Niko tells Roman that the girls have some injuries, Roman will reply in the same way he would have if Niko had assaulted the shop assistant. *Michelle expresses an interest in Niko as she gets in the front seat next to Niko instead of the backseat with Mallorie where cab passengers usually go. *If the player exits the car before they enter the yellow marker to pick the girls up and walk over to Mallorie and Michelle, they will not recognize Niko. You can treat them like any other ped on the street. You can knock them over and pull them around, even slightly injure with with a baseball bat, as long as you don't kill them. *If the player starts a fight with a pedestrian or has the cops after him before he enters the yellow marker to pick up the girls, Mallorie and Michelle will come to Niko's aid and fight anyone after Niko, including the police. Even when the police shoot at the girls, they keep on fighting. The game recognises them as alies until Niko picks them up, but for this to happen is not canon. *There's a mission in GTA V called "Three's Company." It sounds similar to the name of this mission. The mission was originally going to be called The Extraction. Interestigly, both missions mark the debut of Michelle in their respective games. *You cannot purchase clothing unless this mission is completed. *Strangely, after you get the girls home, the mission will not fail if the cab is destroyed. *If you exit the cab and return, Michelle will react as if Niko was stealing the car, but will not do anything once Niko gets in. de:Three’s a Crowd es:Three's a Crowd fr:Three's a Crowd nl:Three's a Crowd pl:Three's a Crowd Category:GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions